Bad Love Story
by eL Jung
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika dijadikan pelampiasan? a YunJae fic. drabble. summary gagal


"jadilah milikku!"

"jangan bercanda Yunnie... Kau mau aku dibunuh oleh para fansmu jika mereka tau tentang ini?"

"aku serius! Be mine? Baiklah.. Mulai detik ini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Menjadi kekasih orang yang selama ini kau suka diam diam, seperti sebuah keajaiban kan? Disaat kau sedang berusaha melupakannya, dia datang padamu dan memberikan semua harapan yang membuatmu terbang tinggi. Disaat kau hendak melepasnya, dia datang padamu dan menggenggam tanganmu erat seolah menyuruhmu untuk tidak pergi.

'boo.. Jangan lupakan sarapanmu.'

Itulah isi pesan yang kuterima pagi ini... Pesan singkat itu... Walau isinya hanya beberapa kata, walau kesannya tidak begitu romantis. Tapi pesan itu sukses membuat jantungku berdebar debar.

'huum.. Kau juga. Dan jangan lupa mandi, baumu tercium sampai kesini :P'

'haha pagi ini aku tidak lupa mandi'

'jadi biasanya kau lupa, huh?'

Sudah sekitar 20 menit aku terus memperhatikan layar ponselku. Kenapa belum ada balasan? Ah.. Mungkin dia sedang bersiap siap ke sekolah.  
.

.

Seoul of Performing Art School

aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas, kemana dia? kuperhatikan jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tanganku, waktu menunjukkan 10 menit menuju bel masuk. tapi kenapa dia belum terlihat?

"yah~! Joongie kau sebenarnya mendengarkan apa yang kuucapkan tidak?" bentak seseorang, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Junsu, sahabatku.

"eoh.. Memangnya kau berbicara apa?"

"tuh kan! Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku! Daritadi kerjamu hanya memperhatikan pintu dan jam tanganmu terus! Sebenarnya kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"aku tidak menunggu siapapun!" elakku sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"bohong! Kau pasti menunggu Yunho kan?"

"Y-yunho? Tidak! Kau ini sok tau."

"benar kan? Mungkin kucing kita ini merasa kehilangan anjingnya yang tidak kunjung menampakan diri."

"yah~! Jangan bicara sembarangan!

"ngomong ngomong soal Yunho, kudengar beberapa hari lalu dia putus dengan Ahra sunbae. Padahal banyak yang bilang mereka adalah pasangan serasi."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, mereka memang pasangan serasi.. Sangat serasi.

Kalau kalian bertanya tanya siapa itu Yunho, dia adalah Yunnie lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho. Ya.. Dia adalah Yunnie-bear, kekasihku. Kami memang berpacaran tepat setelah dia baru putus.

Aku orang ketiga kah? Sepertinya bukan.. Selama ini, Yunnie terlihat sangat mencintai Ahra sunbae. Aku pernah bertanya kepadanya soal itu, tapi tidak pernah ia jawab.

Aku memang menyukai bahkan mencintai Yunnie, tapi aku sadar diri.. Tidak mungkin aku tiba tiba masuk ke kehidupan Yunnie dan Ahra sunbae. Aku hanya bisa memendam rasa ini, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hanya dengan menjadi musuhnya aku bisa dekat dengannya tanpa takut dia tau akan perasaanku. Tapi dibalik permusuhan kami, kami sebenarnya sangat akrab. Kami sering pergi keluar bersama, tapi hanya sebagai teman. Camkan, sebagai teman tidak lebih.

Tapi aku senang walau hanya seperti itu. Cinta tidak harus memiliki kan? Aku menganggap bodoh orang yang berpikiran seperti itu. Apa sekarang aku telah menjadi orang bodoh?

Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada aku menyatakan semua lalu dia mulai menjauh dariku? Yang terpenting, dia masih berada dalam jarak pandanganku.. Walau dia sama sekali tak melirikku.

"dia kembali dekat dengan Ahra."

"mungkin berita tentang putusnya mereka hanya hoax."

"semoga mereka kembali bersatu."

.  
.

.  
Aku melihatnya, di dekat gerbang sekolah.. Yunnie, dan Ahra sunbae. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol

Yunnie melihat kearahku! Tapi entah seolah pura pura tidak kenal dia kembali fokus kepada Ahra. Mungkinkah dia tidak melihatku? Tidak mungkin.. Kami sempat bertatap mata.

Tanpa memandang mereka, aku berjalan kearah gerbang sambil menundukkan kepalaku.. Setelah melewati mereka, aku berlari sekencang kencangnya kerumah.

Kukunci pintu kamarku, kubenamkan wajahku diantara tumpukan bantal, lalu menangis sejadi jadinya disana.

"huks.. Yunnie bodoh! Kenapa kau mempermainkanku? Kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku? Aku membencimu Yun! Aku benci kau!" isakku.

Beberapa hari lalu kau melambungkanku dan membuatku senang, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau menjerumuskanku kedalam jurang! Kenapa?

Selama ini aku berpikir kalau aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan.. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bahagia.. Setidaknya aku bisa berusaha agar dia melirikku.

Tapi dia tak pernah sekalipun memberiku harapan! Dia berlari semakin jauh disaat aku sedang berusaha berjalan mengejarnya.

Apa aku tak punya kesempatan lagi?

Aku mencintaimu, Yun..

'bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Di kedai ice cream dekat sekolah, kutunggu.'

Disinilah aku sekarang, kedai ice cream. Sudah kutetapkan, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya...

Dia datang

"ada apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk dihadapanku.

"aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

Dia terlihat bingung

"aku tau.. Aku hanyalah tempat pelampiasanmu. Tapi beberapa hari ini kau telah membuatku bahagia. Kau mengirimiku sms, walaupun pada akhirnya kau sama sekali tak menanggapi balasanku. Kau lebih perhatian padaku, walau aku tau kau melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa."

Kuatkan dirimu Joong-ie.. Jangan menangis, kau tidak cengeng.. Kau harus bisa mengakhirinya dengan baik.

"aku selalu berharap kau memberiku kesempatan agar aku bisa membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku.. Tapi yang ada di mata dan otakmu hanyalah Ahra sunbae."

"cukup Jaejoong!" selanya.

"kenapa? Kau muak mendengar suaraku terus? Tunggu.. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu." ucapku, setegar mungkin.

"aku kalah.. Ahra sunbae terlalu kuat untuk kulawan. Daripada aku menjadi pengganggu, lebih baik kita hentikan semua ini."

Aku menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"terimakasih untuk segalanya.. Dan.. Maaf, aku terlanjur mencintaimu."

.

.

.

END?

Gimana? Feelnya ga dapet ya? Maklum author amatir

Mind to review?


End file.
